1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to the field of human-machine interface technologies.
2. Background
Human-machine interface (HMI) technologies have rapidly developed over the recent years. For example, technologies such as touchscreen to control devices such as computers, tablets, smartphones have been massively expanding to an ever-increasing variety of devices and developing to include emerging technologies such as tactile touchscreens. New types of sensors have appeared, redefining the way people interface with devices and, in particular, opening the way for new fields of home automation. An example is the control of lights, devices such as door opening systems, or software such as window locking systems, which today can involve the use of switches, motion sensors, dimmers, or even smartphones.
Current HMI technologies however require several sensors and connection links to be used and setup in order to control objects. For example, switching a light requires a switching system or, in more complex systems, a computer or a smartphone. In these last cases, interface devices such as a keyboard will be necessary to interact with the control device. These technologies are therefore limited in that adding new interactions often requires adding new sensors and corresponding electronic or modifying a computer-based or smartphone-based application. Said otherwise, evolution of those technologies can require significant additional material and software development.
Hence, HMI technologies have evolved through the development of sensors (such as, for instance touchscreen) designed to be triggered upon detection of a gesture thus defining new ways of interacting with a device. Such sensors require analysis of the user's gesture.
There remains a need therefore for improved human-machine interface technologies, in particular with respect to the flexibility and ease of evolution.